The Foxy Memoirs:The True Stories!
by Kyuubi16
Summary: Follow Naruto from age 16 and upwards as he goes through a series of unbelievable encounters with numerous lovely ladies. Inspired by Ganjaku's very own Foxy Memoirs. Also I have twitter now. Look up Kyuubi16 if you want to know about my thoughts, what I'm going to update and what I'm working on.
1. Sexy Psychic:Shion

The Foxy Memoirs

0

Naruto x Various Pairings

0

Author's Note

0

I decided to delete the other Foxy Memoirs and completely redo as a part of one long ongoing multific. I already have an idea of a Naruto x Isaribi chapter and the school swimming pool so if you have any other ideas feel free to submit them.

To kick things off Naruto at the start of this story is 16 and he recently got his driver liscense, but he drives using his older brother's car. A lot of things will of course be changed around.

As to why this is in the Naruto

0

Story Start

0

You wouldn't believe me if I told you this, but is it really all that unbelivable? My name is Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto and I have been dubbed with the nickname Foxy. You'll know why in a minute.

I recently arrived back in Konoha after going on vacation to Suna. My brother, my half brother a dark skin man by the name of Kuiinshi and I were invited by the Sabaku's to head to Suna and visit their mother and elder sister Shukaku. I actually enjoy myself, hanging out with my best friend Gaara, he's a quite sort of guy with red hair and insomnia. Poor bastard, but he has a lot of girls vying his attention in class so that must be life's way of compensating which is so unfair.

He has an older brother name Kankoru. Yeah, no one really cares for him.

Then their was there older sister Temari, whose blonde and amazingly beautiful. She wears her hair in four tied up little ponytails and is an action girl if you ever met one. Bossy, but she's amazingly athelethic and has nice tits and a slammin' ass. The only time Gaara and I fight is when he catches me and Temari flirting with each other and he threathens to kill me. Well Gaara threathens to kill everybody and I don't care what anyone says I refused to believe that he somehow created quicksand out of sand in their back yard and has been drugging people and tossing them into said horrifying and inescapable death. Gaara would never do something like that without informing me and having me join in.

Though Gaara is just one of my many crew you'll probably hear about before this crazy adventure ended. So here I am at the move theather, wondering if this movie I heard about what going to be anygood when I spotted Shion of all people. It was then I remembered that she in fact worked in a movie theather. Now I'm beginning to realize how stupid that sounded.

Anyway Shion goes to the same school as me, attending several classes as well as Sex Education with Anko-sensei. Who I might add is extremely sexy, so sexy in fact I made it by life mission to nail that been I become legal.

Moving on, since the kids of my generations were still getting pregnant, catching AIDs and shit like that the people in charge finally decided to grow balls, or some guts and stop being a bunch of sissies about teaching the next generation about sex...now that I think about it I wouldn't mind sexing up Shion here. She had a pair of great tits, second to only this shy girl by the name of Hinata Hyuuga. In fact a lot of people said they looked like they could be twins but I didn't see it. Shion's long hair hung down to her waist, and what a waste. A beautiful round shaped ass that barely fit into any pants or jeans she wore.

I was surprised that she was the only one working. ''Hey there future girl let me have one...'' She scowled at me with those dazzling violet eyes of her. She had the 'gift' or so she said. I don't care if all 100 of her predicitions during the year came through I'm not buying it. Anyone could have guessed Chouji would have gotten Diabetes or that Ino was secretly Bulimic and Sakura had split personality.I looked at her uniform and whistled. A White see-through polo shirt and skin tight black pants. I found it amusing that the guys clothes were not only looser but the shirts were black. The clothes were obviously sexually suggestive. I wondered if miss future girl wore a thong.

''Hey ass if you're done staring at my chest you can go see your movie.''

''Why don't you join me...watching a movie is more fun with company.''

''Naruto Namikaze...hit by a bus...2:45.''

''Prediciting my death are we?''

''Maybe...''

''Whatever...'' I said as I went to go see my movie. It was your standard horror film with lots of blood and guts, not to mention dumb teenagers having sex and getting picked off one by one. Of course like most stereotypical horror movies the black man was the first to be killed. I have plenty of black friends and I could say they would never do the dumb shit some of these characters do in the movies. The moment something was up they would have bonked out. I heard shuffling and turned to my right and sure enough there was the blonde sexy psyhic.

''Found you...my shift is over...thought I join you.''

Anothe rhalf hour into the movie this girl is stabbed through the wall in the stomach. A second object a poll this time goes straight through her throat. Shion jump and clutches on to me.

''What's wrong future girl? Didn't see it coming.''

She gave me a furious look. ''Shut up!'' She answered curtly. The next thing either of us knew we were kissing passionately. It was obvious, the sexual tension between us was pointed out by several people. I had been working out quite a bit lately. ''Come on...we have until the movie is over which is 45 minutes, then an additional ten before the janitor come and cleans it up.''

''Don't have to tell me twice,'' I said as I lift that itty-bitty shirt off her. Her breasts were bigger then even Hinata's melon. Though not quite as big as Tsunade-sensei's breast but who would have breasts those big. The next thing I knew I heard the sound of a zipper and my pants fell to my ankles This girl was quite the minx. My boxers shortly joined my pants as my Penix sprung to life. Shion started stroking it causing me to groan. She moved to her knees and placed her left hand on my ankle to steady herself. She then licked the underside a few times. ''You have an amazing cock Naruto-kun...let's see what you can go with it,'' She said as she gave it the full treatement. Licking every inch from the top to the base. She continued to lap up the entire shaft, coating it with spit so it would be lubbed for later on. The way she worked on my cock in a was just heavenly. Then when she started to deep throat me I felt my I was going to bust a nut.

''I want to fuck you so badly Shi...'' I said as she let my cock fall out with a wet plop. ''Shi?''

''You don't like it?''

''No I do...kind of nice...but enough talking...I want you to fuck me,'' She said huskily as she stood up and kissed me on the lips. I moved my hands to bring her closer but she casually knocked them away. She undud the top button and pushed me into the chair. Being the tease that she was she did a slow and seductive dance, grinding against my cock everytime she got close.

Eventually it became to unbearble and I grabbed her, biting into her neck causing her to moan. ''Hhm your such a freak...why don't you take me stud,'' She said leaning over one of the chairs. I pulled down her black G-string and admired that huge round badunkadunk. She pushed it out to the point it was almost touching my face. I gave that ass a slap causing it to jiggle. She giggled, ''Are you painting a portrait back there or something? Get to work.''

''As you wish,'' I said as my tongue went straight for her lips. She gasped as my organ teased her senstive opening. I lapped at it a few times, tasting hot pussy juice. I decided that I wanted her now. I reached forward and undid her bra letting her breasts hang freely. I moved my hands up to her shoulders and positoned myself her. I then rammed into her pussy as quickly as I could.

Shion let out a pained yelp and a string of curses.

She was tight there but I didn't feel a Hymen. Either she lost her virginity and hadn't had sex since then or broke her hymen somehow. Either way I waited a moment before pulling out and slamming back into her causing her to moan. I was too consumed with lust to take things slowly. I grabbed her by the hips and started pounding into her. She seemed to enjoy it if her cries of pleasure were an indication. As I built up a rhythm I slid one of my hands downs and grabbed a hold of her cheeks and started squeezing them. I massaged and kneaded them as I timed by thrusts so I wouldn't miss a beat. The scene from the movie suddenly changed to day light allowing me a better view of her. She hung on for dear life on the chair above as one of her other hands went between between her legs.

''Oh fuck...I'm so close...I'm gonna cum.''

''Me too! Should I pull out!'' I felt my balls tighten and knew I was going to give out soon.

''No I'm on the pull...cum inside me,'' She said as her cunt suddenly clamped down on my throbbing tool. I doubt I would have been given the chance too. I leaned back and thrusted into her with all my might as my seed spilled into her. I heard her then scream my name as liquids seeped down pulled apart and took a moment to catch our breaths.

''Looks like you missed your movie.'' She said as the end of the credits appeared and the lights started to come on.

''Well looks like I'm going to have to see it next time...see you at school?''

''Count on it...''

We had finish getting dressed and I offered to walk Shion home. I walked into the street still a bit in disbelief of what happened when I heard a blaring horn. The next thing I knew Shion tackled me out of the way as he landed on the side walk. Both of us were out of breath and pale. Suddenly I saw her watch lit up and the time said 2:45. I was never going to doubt her again.  
00000  
Hey people how's it going? Foxy Memoirs my new series are lemons told by Naruto's Point of View. I thought I try something different.

Vote for the next girl.

Isaribi:Vote 0

Fu: Vote 0

Shizune: Vote 0

Temari: Vote 0

Ten-Ten: Vote 0

Amaru: Vote 0

Ino: Vote 0

Hinata: Vote 0


	2. My Friend's Sister

The Foxy Memoirs

0

Naruto x Various Pairings

0

Author's Note

0

Most of the votes seemed to be for Temari so here I go folks.

0

Story Start

0

I was surprised when I got a call from Temari telling me to come over. Apparently she was home alone and wanted some company so I decided why not. I've thought about how her many a lonely night. She was taller then me, with light tan skin and short sandy blonde hair. She was definitely one of the most athletic girls he knew. Those long lean legs of hers was always on a teasing display in those lovely skirts she liked to wear.

Another thing I liked about Temari was that she was confident and knew what she wanted. She didn't understand the word no, but amusingly enough was quick to use it. When she opened the door I was greeted by a passionate kiss. Dragging me in she pushed me into a chair and mounted me.

''I broke up with my jerk off boyfriend,'' she explained as she slowly undid one button as another. ''And I really need a quick screw,'' she explained as she started kissing and nipping at my neck. ''Is that okay?'' She asked as I could only dumbly nodded. ''Good...just let me take the lead.'' she said as she zipped down the zipper on my pants as she began massaging my bulge through my boxers.

This was like one of those unrealistic pornographic stories you read in a pent house magazine or something. ''Hey T, wait do you have a condom?'' I asked, before I was completely taken over by the haze of lust.

''Hold on,'' she said as reached between those lovely tits of hers to pull out one. I couldn't help but smirk at this, T always did have a wicked sense of humor. ''I can't believe I wasted my first time on that lazy bastard,'' I heard her mumble as she tore the package with her teeth.

Leaning forward I brought my hand to the back of her head as I kissed her passionately. After a few moments of french kissing she was finally able to slip the rubber on my bulge. I feel like I was going to blow at any time. I was a bit impatient so I guided her head to my crotch. Temari didn't seem to mind as she touched her lips to the head, flicking her tongue at the tip a few times, agonizingly teasing me.

My groans grew in intensity as she began to take my entirety in her mouth. Sliding it in and out as she used her hand to tickle and caress my ball sack causing my skin to tingle. Her orifice was so wet and hot I could help but grip Temari's little pony tails as she went to town on my manhood. The way she used her tongue and all the little tricks she used like the licking the little patches under the head had me panting. The sound of her slurping was all the sensation I could take as I cried out. My cum spurted into her mouth as I roughly face fucked her until I finally gain control of the sensation. ''Sorry...'' I weakly uttered as the girl bounded her chest and couched a few times after swallowing.

''Warn a girl next time dumbass...'' I could tell she wasn't all that upset.

''Hey...let me make it up to you.'' I said as I slid off the chair. I pushed her unto her back as I began sliding off her skirt. Temari raised that lovely ass of hers as I pried off the skirt. To my surprise and arousal she wasn't wearing anything under neath. Sliding two fingers inside of her I started working her womanhood as teased her outer lips with my tongue. After a few moments her arousal was apparent as she became sooping wet.

After my less then successful first time with my first girlfriend Hinata I made sure to make sure there was proper lubrication. Her moans increased as her breasts rose and fell wonderfully as she panted. So I took the time to line up to her opening as I penetrated her.

''Hhm...Naruto, fuck meeee...'' she squealed as her sheath fully consumed me. The heat and tightness drove me wild as I quickly drove in and out her. She threw her hands around my head and started kissing my face as we wildly went at it. Our tongues danced together as we both kept on screwing til orgasm.

''Hhm...that was good.'' Temari said as we both laid their on the floor, exhausted but satisfied.

''Yeah no kidding.'' I said as she got up and gathered her clothing. ''So I was just a booty call huh?'' I asked as she giggled.

''Hhm maybe, you're pretty cute so you might not make a bad boyfriend. It depends, I'll let you know. You better get out of here because you know how my brothers enter and exit all hours of the day. I'll call you later.'' she told me as I merely nodded and collected my clothes. Even if Temari would just call me to sate her urges I guess I can't complain. That's just one fantasy down with several more to go.

00000000000

Isaribi:Vote 0

Fu: Vote 0

Shizune: Vote 0

Tsunade: Vote 0

Ten-Ten: Vote 0

Sakura: Vote 0

Anko: Vote 0

Hana: Vote 0

Sasame: Vote 0

Kurenai: Vote 0

Amaru: Vote 0

Ino: Vote 0

Hinata: Vote 0


	3. Neighbor and Inspiring Doctor: Sakura

The Foxy Memoirs

0

Naruto x Various Pairings

0

Author's Note

0

Still taking votes, but here's a bonus chapter till then. And if their is two of same content then I'm sorry folks. Document manager is being retarted and doubling my information and cutting off sentences and stuff.

0

Story Start

0

I decided to give my ex Hinata a call to see how she was going. We talked about old times and decided to make time for a date next Friday. It had been a year since I last seen her as she and her sister had to go live with their uncle because their Father had to do a lot of traveling because of the work he does for his company and his schedule was too hectic for him to work and take care of the girls.

Anyway a week has past since my encounter with Temari and suffice to say things have been a bit boring. Well not counting earlier today when I played some football with the guys.

"Naruto, are you even listening to me?" an angry voice asked me in a huff.

''Oh, sorry Sakura,'' I replied with a sigh as she looked down at me with a scowl.

''I swear...next time you get your silly ass injuried I won't be helping you.''

This statement came from my neighbor and best friend since kindergarden Sakura Haruno. A bright girl, inspiring to become a doctor. I'm basically her test dummy since I always manage to get injured so often. That and we use each other to scratch the 'itch' so to say.

''Sometimes I think me being your test dummy is a way to justify you seeing me naked,'' I said with a grin as she thumped my forehead.

''Oh shut up you baka.''

''Hey it's true!'' I cried out. ''What about that time I told you I thought I had a cold and you told me to strip naked.''

''That never happened!"' she cried out, looking particularly scandalized.

''Oh yeah...that was my dream.''

''You are such an idiot. Come on dumbass. You need a hot bath to suit your muscles then straight to bed with you. You still have to help me carry my bags when I go shopping tomorrow.''

I sighed as I remembered my folly of not being intentive enough of yelling not it ahead of Chouji and Kiba when Sakura was looking for volunteers.

''Fine...fine...carry me,'' I said out stretching my arms as Sakura snorted. ''I thought you said I had sore muscles.''

''Not enough to where you can't walk.''

''Ooh come on! You work out! You're plenty strong! You can carry me!''

''You're way too heavy!"' she retorted to my comment.

I was going to reply I carry her all the time, but my preservernce instincts kicked in and I quickly realized that would no matter how funny it would be it would not be worth Sakura handing me a hold no barrel beat down or however the devil you say it.

Sakura ran the bath and poured in a bottle of bath salts. I got over and sat on the edge when surprisingly Sakura began removing my short, teasing m muscles with her finger tips.

''You're so unpredictable you know that. Either you're trying to kick my ass or you're loving and intentive. What's up with that?''

''Well considering you're either acting like a pervert, and idiot, or a surprisingly sweet and romantic intentive guy; the latter which is rare in comparison with the other two I wonder why?''

After a few minutes of teasing and flirting between us I slowly drift into the hot water. I leaned back and let out an 'Aah' as Sakura began massaging my shoulders.

''Thank you...'' I muttered as she nodded.

''You know, you should really think before you act sometimes.''

''Yeah...but if I did I would loose my charm.''

''Baka...'' she said kissing my forehead.''So are you ready for some alternative healing?''

At the moment I was having a dim-wit moment, not getting the hidden meaning? ''What you mean like massage, creams, or something?'' I asked as Sakura groaned. Though it only took her undoing a button from her top before I realized what she meant.

''Oh...oh definitely,'' I said as she began to undress. I watched mesmerized as she did a little seductive strip tease. When she was done she captured my lips and began teasing my erection with her finger tips as she trailed my length.

After a few moments she joined me in the surprisingly spacious bath tub. She began stroking my hard cock as it threathened to raise from the water. I couldn't help but buck my hips against her hand. My eyes then widened as moved her face to my chest and actually licked one of my nipples. I couldn't help but groan as she continue pumping me as she placed her other hand on my shoulder to keep me still. I groaned and convulsed.

Finally with a cry I came into the water, my legs feeling strangely sore in a good way. My arousal spiked as I got an idea. Through the strange tingling sensations I picked Sakura up, who cried out, and complained about the certain burst of chilliness as I placed her on the sink. Capturing her lips I parted her legs and rammed into her.

''Shit!'' She hissed out in a mixture of pleasure in pain. ''Give a girl a warning next time dumbass,'' she mumbled and moaned as I pulled out and thrusted back in. ''That's it! Harder!'' she cried out as she wrapped her legs around my waist. I began caressing Sakura's lovely tits as the sound of our wet fucking echoed throughout the bathroom. Sakura's breasts were small in comparsion to a lot of girl, cute little B-cups but they were part of her character, part of her charm. Though what she lacked in chest she more then made up in waist and hips.

After a few more thrusts I exploded inside her cavity and gripped the edges of the sink to keep from falling over. I kissed Sakura once more as she pushed against me, slidding off the sink and getting on her knees as she used her hands to grab my ass and began licking my cock. I moaned as after a few licks she used one of her hands to steady it and took my entire length into her mouth. She began going to town on my cock like it was a lolipop as I got hard again. Letting it slide out with a wet plop she stroke me a few times. I grabbed her hips and spun her around so I could get the amazing feel of her round firm ass as I fucked her. ''You ready?'' I asked her as I bent her over the sink.

''Yeah... bang me stud,'' she replied wantonly as I plowed right into her. We both moaned as I went to work on that lovely snatch of hers. We both looked in the mirror and grinned as we watched our wild fuck. Sakura began cooing and encouraging me on as she thrust back against my thrusts increasing the friction.

''Oh god! I'm coming!'' I heard her squeal as her face twisting into a delicious torrent of expressions. I lifted up one of her legs and began thrusting into her with all I got, causing her to squeak and squeal as I continued groaning, my balls tightening before I released into her.

After finally spilling into her my soar legs gave out as I collapsed onto the floor. Sakura turned around with a grin and uttered the words,''Looks like we need to get back into the bath huh?''

I merely chuckled in response. It was times like this I truly began to appreciate life.


	4. Love: Hinata

The Foxy Memoirs

0

Naruto x Various Pairings

0

Author's Note

0

Still taking votes, but here's a bonus chapter till then.

0

Story Start

0

I decided to hang out with Hinata for a bit. Hyuuga Hinata and I dated a while ago and it was great to see her again. Not only is she super cute, but one of the nicest girls I know. If it wasn't for this whole distance thing I'd always be with her so we made an agreement. When we were in the same zip code we were on, but otherwise we were free to explore until we both permanently settled in the same residence. So after a rather nostalgic lunch we went back to my place to have a little sake. Hinata is such a light weight, thought I don't have much room to talk. It didn't take too much sake to have me become a lumbering battle-axe as some of my friends call me, whatever the hell that means.

Getting comfortable on a couch I can't help but look at her lavender-tinted orbs. Hinata's smile and her eyes are warm. I mean a cozy fire warm and she's also soft. So I decided to make the first room, laying a clumsy first kiss on her. Damn sake. She moaned against the kiss and I cheered. I wanted more so I instinctively pushed her onto her back and began kissing. After a few seconds she began to kiss back as my hand began cupping one of her magnificent tits through her shirt. Puberty was oh so kind to Hinata-chan. I groaned as I felt her wrap one of her hands around my neck.

I move done of my hands up under her shirt and caressed her back. Her skin was so smooth and warm. I could run his hands over her all day. I continued to mesh lips with hers for a few moments before the kiss finally broke.

Hinata fluttered her eyes open to look at me. She caressed my cheek before capturing my lips once more in a kiss. Once more my hands began gliding over her smooth skin, exploring more of her body.

"You can take it off," she softly urged. ''I'm on the pill.'' she added as I could feel my cock grow hard. I slide my hand under her shirt, taking time feeling her body before she supported herself up, making it easy for me to take off her shirt and toss it to the ground. My hand slowly rubbed along the edges of her bra.

She became flush at my touch as I undid the straps and her bra loosened. Her arms came out of the straps. She smiled at me relatively innocencently as she steadily lay herself back down, so only gravity kept her bra covering herself. She beckoned me back to her. I captured her in another kiss as my cocked rubbed against her wettening crotch.

"Naruto-kun," she cooed quietly as she moved up and took a hold od my pants to tug them downwards. I almost came at the sight of her seducitive look. My boxers were pulled down with my pants revealing my stick cock. Once again we began kissing, our tongues gliding over each other as my hand slid into her pants. She moaned against my lips as placed her hand over mine and directed me and rubbing her sensitive spots. I gave up control and have her directed me as I broke the kiss and began softly nibbling on her right nipple. Her moans intenisified and her juices began covering my hand. After a few moments she clapped around my fingers and came with an intense orgasm. Using my hand I removed the articles of clothing keeping me from my prize.

I moved between her legs as my cock came to her aching pussy. No words. Just a knowing glance between our eyes and understanding. I may have screwed all those other girls, but with Hinata it was different. She was the only one I made love too. She was the only one who I would hold after it was over and stroke her hair. I slowly push forward and was engulf by heat. We both gasp and her legs wrapped around my waist.

''That's it Naruto-kun. Give it to me.'' she whimpered as I pulled back and pushed back in. Hinata's womanhood almost felt amazing, like it was perfectly molded for my cock. I began rubbing my face against her tit as my thrusts became more rapid. I sped up my rhtymn and the soft, hot friction I felt spurred me on as I ran my tongue over her nipple, swirling it back and fort. My hips continued to move back and forth, slamming into her with each push I could feel the pressure building up.

"Ah!" Hinata suddenly squeezed me hard, soft moaning barely escaping her open mouth, she squeezed me harder as she did so. Her moans of pleasure on turned me on further as my thrusts became far more rapid. Hinata continued to gasp and moan at my movements, her legs once more locking with my forcing their hips even closer together.

After a few more pumps I let myself go.

I smashed into her as hard as I was able and released inside her. I collasped onto her chest with a satisfied groaned, sweaty and drained. Hinata merely stroke my head and kissed my forehead. A minute passed when she suddenly pulled me into a passionate kiss, one I was happy to return. ''I love you Hina-chan.'' I said as I nuzzled against her cheek.

"I Love you too," she whispered back, as we laid their in the afterglow.


End file.
